


Shout

by SlasherFiend



Series: Let It All Out [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, referenced Scott McCall - Freeform, stiles is not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Stiles goes back to the Preserve to let out some feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Either a sequel to Coping Mechanisms, or a stand alone piece.  
> Not beta read.  
> Please excuse the word vomit that is this fic, I just did it when inspiration hit.  
> If I missed a tag, please tell me.

Stiles sank to his knees in the Preserve and screamed.

He had to let it out; it had been building for some reason, bubbling under his skin, making him cranky with Scott. Peter had covered for him during the meeting, knowing full well what was going on.

Stiles pounded his fists into the ground, before burying his head in the crook of his arm and crying. He didn’t know he cried each time he did this, it just happened. He sobbed loudly, digging his nails into the ground, caking his fingers with dirt and the smell of worms. He turned, sitting against a tree, the bark crackling and scraping through his shirt. He sobbed, hiccuping in breaths. 

Eventually he got up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve and headed back to where he had parked the Jeep. He stopped as he got there; Peter was leaning against the passenger door.

“You’re a mess.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later, once you’re not simmering with what’s left of this mood.”

Stiles walked up to the wolf and buried himself into his arms.

Peter rubbed Stiles’ back, his other hand playing with his hair. “Feeling better?”

“Mhmm.” Stiles sighed and raised his head, lightly pressing his lips to Peter’s earlobe. “Why didn’t you come with me this time?”

Peter turned his head with a slight frown.

“Sorry, too loud?”

“Just a little. But I didn’t come with you because you needed your space, your time to do this.”

“I’m glad you’re here though.”

Peter went back to rubbing Stiles’ back, earning what he called Stiles’ purr.

Stiles insisted it was a satisfied moan, to which Peter would retaliate with “I didn’t realize I could make you so happy in a non-sexual way so often.” It usually made Stiles blush, as he thought about how great Peter was at sex.

After a moment, Peter asked, “Do you want to go home?”

Stiles shook his head. “Can I go back with you to your place? I-I want to smell like you.”

Peter smiled. “Of course sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went back to Peter’s apartment, after Stiles cleaned himself up, brushed the dirt off his pants and striped down to his boxers.

Peter got into bed and Stiles followed, positioning Peter onto his side and then sliding under the covers, pulling Peter against his back.

Just after Stiles turned the light off, he muttered, “I am going to fuck you later right?”

Peter laughed against the back of Stiles’ neck. “Whatever you want.”

Stiles smiled. “You spoil me.”

“A little, because I love you.”

“And if word ever got out about how you’re such a softie-“

“You’d regret it, your ass would be sore for days from spanking.”

Stiles giggled. “I promise I won’t say anything.”

Peter huffed out a breath. “Now go to sleep, we’ll worry about everything else later.”

“The procrastinator’s creed,” Stiles said before laughing when Peter put his hand over his mouth, shushing him.

“Go to sleep you brat.”

Stiles lightly nipped at Peter’s hand, who removed it, to place it around Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles let out a breath, settled in, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr come find me-shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
